Steam Summer Camp
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Steam Summer Camp was an event on Steam that started on the 30th of June 2011 and ended on the 11th of July 2011. __TOC__ Objectives June 30 BIT.TRIP BEAT Sunbathing Be perfect in Transition up to the first intermission in BIT.TRIP BEAT. Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution Promethium Summer Kill 50 enemies while using a flamer in Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution. Lead and Gold: Gangs of the Wild West Summer Hits Kill 7 enemies in a row with headshots without dying in Lead and Gold: Gangs of the Wild West. AaAaAA!!! Air. Wind. Sun. Pain. I Am All of This, and Your Mom Makes a Fine Pasta Dinner Complete the Summer Sun level from the main menu with full points in AaAaAA!!! Toki Tori Get a Tan Stand in all sun beams in Toki Tori. Swords and Soldiers HD. Vamos a la playa Complete Viking Campaign level 3 by killing all units in Swords and Soldiers HD. Steam Welcome to Camp - Steam Join The Summer Camp Official Group. July 1 Hamilton's Great Adventure Beach 2011 Complete the "Up, up and away" extra level in the Amazon Jungle in Hamilton's Great Adventure. SpaceChem Science is an Indoor Activity Beat 3 published ResearchNet assignments in SpaceChem. Total War: SHOGUN 2 Summer Son Your daimyo wins 3 consecutive land battles during the summer season in Total War: SHOGUN 2. Alien Breed: Impact Time to Party! Complete 3 Co-op Assault multi-player games in Alien Breed: Impact. Team Fortress 2 Escape the Heat Jump into a pool of refreshing water while on fire in Team Fortress 2. Dwarfs!? Sharpshooter Hit a target with every single axe in the Carnival minigame in Dwarfs!? Steam Find your friends - Steam Link your Facebook Profile in Steam July 2 Magicka Swedish Summer Experience Rain and/or Blizzard 20 times during one Versus match to unlock a much needed treat in Magicka. HOARD Fireth of July Cause 12 groups of fireworks to go off in a Hoard Mode level in HOARD. Jolly Rover Bon Voyage Send a shipmate on a trip to remember in Jolly Rover. Super Meat Boy Medium Rare Spend as little time in hell as possible in Super Meat Boy. Garshasp: The Monster Slayer Cool'em in Summer Throw ten enemies in the water while on the raft in Garshasp: The Monster Slayer. Steam Introduce yourself - Steam Post a comment on a friend's Steam Community profile page via Steam July 3 Defense Grid: The Awakening Out of Bullets Beat all 5 'Out of Bullets' challenge modes without using Gun or Cannon towers in Defense Grid: The Awakening. Men of War: Assault Squad Grand Master of Barbecue Complete the steam summer sale bonus mission in Men of War: Assault Squad. Flight Control HD Nice Shades Open all umbrellas simultaneously on the Stunt airfield in Flight Control HD. The Polynomial - Space of the music Sunburn Use the sun to kill an enemy in The Polynomial - Space of the music. A.R.E.S.: Extinction Agenda It's Getting too hot Trick a Bomber to hit and destroy a Zytron Walker (LA) in A.R.E.S.: Extinction Agenda. Iron Grip: Warlord Everything Under the Sun Purchase every available weapon and upgrade in Iron Grip: Warlord. Steam Write home - Steam Recommend a game to your friends in Steam. July 4 Mount & Blade: Warband Lady Of The Lake As female character, give a companion character a great sword in Mount & Blade: Warband. Zombie Driver Summer Hot Dog Make a barbecue of 20 zombie dogs in a single slaughter mode match in Zombie Driver. Fortix 2 Harvester Collect 50 sunflowers on Greemland or Classic levels in Fortix 2. Homefront Freedom Complete chapter 2 in the Single Player Campaign in Homefront. Trine Summer Dip Stay Underwater for 40 sec without taking damage in Trine. Serious Sam HD: The First Encounter Swimming instructor Drown an enemy in Serious Sam HD: The First Encounter. Steam Say Cheese - Steam Post a screenshot via Steam. July 5 AI War: Fleet Command Heat Wave Brown out Accumulate a net energy balance of 300,000 in AI War: Fleet Command. Monday Night Combat Bayheimer Cool guys don't look at explosions: This achievement can be earned by killing an enemy pro with explosion damage with your back turned in Monday Night Combat. Beat Hazard Striptease Strip the turrets off 2 bosses and keep them alive for 60s in Beat Hazard. Foreign Legion: Buckets of Blood Chicken BBQ Kill 25 chickens in Foreign Legion: Buckets of Blood. Nation Red Molotov Grill Start a game in Strategic Mode and pick only four perks: Fire Starter, Friendly Fire, Remote Detonator and Molotov, then detonate 12 Molotov grenades in one game in Nation Red. And Yet It Moves Bat-Wetter Heat wave in the cave! Cool down a sweating bat with a drop of water in The Great Escape in And Yet It Moves. Steam Play time - Steam Play a free game demo via Steam. July 6 Killing Floor The Big Hunt Kill a circus Scrake with a crossbow in Killing Floor. Atom Zombie Smasher Dog Days Rescue at least 100 people in July in Atom Zombie Smasher. Left 4 Dead 2 Stream Crosser Survive the Cold Stream campaign on any difficulty in Left 4 Dead 2. RUSH Solar Flare Complete the Solar Flare level in RUSH. Spiral Knights Star-Spangled Bomber Get Cracking! Add the Firecracker bomb to your arsenal in Spiral Knights, Guardians of Graxia Fire Sale Hit at least three enemy units simultaneously using either the Hell Storm or Wild Fire spell cards in Guardians of Graxia. BIT.TRIP RUNNER Roastin' yer Marshmallows Bump into a fire in a Bonus Challenge in BIT.TRIP RUNNER. July 7 Sanctum Beach Party Start the party on Glade in Sanctum. AudioSurf Sunburn Turn 21 blocks red with a single paint in AudioSurf. Counter-Strike: Source Happy Camper Get 2 kills standing in the same spot with a zoomed sniper rifle in Counter-Strike: Source. Tidalis Summer Swimming Hole Create A Combo At Least 6 Deep in Tidalis. Metal Drift Road Trip Rampage Achieve 5 kills on each map in Metal Drift. The Wonderful End of the World Wonderful Big Bladder Reset the game, and complete the entire thing in one sitting in The Wonderful End of the World. Poker Night at the Inventory Summer of 69 Win a hand with a 6 card and a 9 card of any suit in Poker Night at the Inventory. Fate of the World Catch Some Rays Hooked up space solar power arrays by 2110 in Fate of the World. Steam Movie Night - Steam Download and watch a trailer via Steam. July 8 Universe Sandbox Heat Wave Plunge the Earth into the Sun in Universe Sandbox. Worms Reloaded Summer of 69 Take exactly 31 damage from a worm with 100 health in Worms Reloaded. Doc Clock: The Toasted Sandwich of Time Hot And Bothered Fall into a pit of lava 3 times in Doc Clock: The Toasted Sandwich of Time. 1... 2... 3... KICK IT! (Drop That Beat Like an Ugly Baby) I Beat City 15 Get 50%+ of the maximum score AND 50,000+ points with any song on City 15 in 1... 2... 3... KICK IT! (Drop That Beat Like an Ugly Baby). Galcon Fusion Pool Party Win 5 Rounds in Multi-player Billiards in Galcon Fusion. Winter Voices Summer's Gone, But A Lot Goes On Achieve a 100% success in the third encounter of the prologue (departure of the father), after walking on the 'Summer Scent' in Winter Voices. Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution Summer Slaying Kill 5 Banshees in the Bloodied Colloseum in Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution. Day of Defeat: Source Beat the Heat Win a round on each of the winter themed maps: Dod_Kalt and Dod_Colmar in Day of Defeat: Source. Steam Wish upon a star - Steam Build a wishlist of 10 items via Steam. Steam Show time - Steam Post your own video in Steam. July 9 Post Apocalyptic Mayhem Summer Jam Adjust a Tuning Slider and save the new setting in Post Apocalyptic Mayhem. X3: Terran Conflict Solar Shock Wave Destroy a Solar Power Plant in X3: Terran Conflict. Portal 2 Talent Show Never lose a cube in Chamber 6 of the Mobility Gels co-op course in Portal 2. Hydrophobia: Prophecy Put another shrimp on the barby Player must use the environment to take down 3 Malthusians with fire in Hydrophobia: Prophecy. Nimbus Precision BBQ Bump the meat onto the grill on World 2-4 in Nimbus. Serious Sam HD: The Second Encounter Treasure diving Find a secret under water in Serious Sam HD: The Second Encounter. 41300 Altitude Electric Firefighter Interrupt an enemy's afterburners with Loopy's EMP grenade. Easy peasy lemon squeezy in Altitude. Turba Summer Block Party In one combo, clear at least 5 blocks of each color, 2 silver blocks and 1 bomb block. Those red blocks are real party animals in Turba. Steam Honest feedback - Steam Post a comment on a friend's screenshot via Steam. Prizes Prizebooth Homefront Fire Sale map pack. Dwarfs!? Carnival DLC. Monday Night Combat Summer gear. SpaceChem 63 Corvi Mission. Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution Blood Raven’s veteran’s helmet. Guardians of Graxia Map pack. AaAaAA!!! - A Reckless Disregard for Gravity Brutal Concussion mission pack. Killing Floor Steampunk character pack. Delve Deeper Treasures and Tunnels map pack. Test Drive Unlimited 2 2010 Audi RS 5 Coupe. AI War: Fleet Command Zenith Remnant expansion. Zombie Driver Summer of Slaughter map. Winter Voices Secret of the Norn quest. A.R.E.S.: Extinction Agenda Beserker suit. Magicka The Lonely Cruise map. Men of War: Assault Squad MP Supply Pack Alpha. Serious Sam HD: The Second Encounte Serious 8 character pack. Fate of the World Denial Campaign mission. Beat Hazard The Golden Ship mission. X3: Terran Conflict A Sunny Place mission. Team Fortress 2 Summer Shades. Portal 2 Goo Gear Snorkles. Defense Grid: The Awakenin Resurgence map packs. Alien Breed 2: Assault Free game. Badges Steam Summer Camp 54-200 XP Collected 1-76 tickets Category:Steam Summer Camp Category:Summer Treasure Hunts